


Alola Alola I

by Bihotz



Series: Pokemon: Boiseko Battle Etxea [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Arora-chichou | Alola, M/M, Married Couple, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bihotz/pseuds/Bihotz
Summary: I, Wallace Stone, had to attend a conference in Alola. My husband and I planned to have our peaceful Alolan vacation after the conference, but reality had other plans for us.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written from Wallace's point of view.
> 
> Please read "Intersection I" before reading this work. Thanks!

_WALLACE is in a bit of a pinch. He looks like he might cry._

Perhaps that was an exaggeration, as I don’t cry in public, but I desperately wanted this conference to end. It was the only thing standing in the way between Steven and my vacation in Alola.

I managed to get to Alola before he did, but only because I had to attend this conference on hospitality and tourism. As one of the archons of Sootopolis, promoting the city and its traditions is part of my job, along with remembering the traditional stories, the ancient customs, and other aspects of indigenous Sootopolitan culture. The government of Sootopolis sent me there to represent our interests, as well as to represent our city in the panel on indigenous-led tourism.

The panel was the last required event for me before our vacation. I thought it was going to be very easy. I just did not expect the crowd there to be quite hostile. To be fair, our moderator, Ahlbi Ur’gaid from the Kingdom of Khura’in, very much tried his best to control the crowd, but a whole lot of attendees had something to say about the breaking news about a tourism boycott on Sootopolis. Some of the questions that were asked were not very nice.

_WALLACE is reassured by STEVEN’s familiar face._

My husband could not have come by at a better time. I knew that he just landed in Alola - his job as a geology professor meant that he spent much of the last few days grading piles of exams - and it meant a lot that he rushed over to support me at this time, especially since he too has probably heard about the boycott of Sootopolis tourism.

I must say though, I love his “Alolan form”. The conference dress code was “island best”, which meant that Steven was allowed to wear an open jacket that revealed his bare chest. Very welcoming, even though it did not quite cover up all the bruises he had after this twerp tried to kidnap him at the university. But I digress.

_WALLACE blew off the burn so that STEVEN wouldn’t worry._

The questions came, faster and faster this time, like an endless barrage of raindrops in an intense thunderstorm. I felt like I was in a press conference in enemy territory. Sure, people were curious about the latest news, but was the rudeness by some of the askers really much needed? But Steven was there, standing silently. He was strong as calm as ever, and I resolved to be at least be as calm as he was.

_WALLACE toughed it out so he could show his best side to STEVEN._

The tempo of the exchanges picked up, and I kept responding to the questions as quickly and as professionally as I could. It was quite a challenge, mind you, and I found myself almost slipping up from the stress, but Steven being there just inspired me to give it my all.

_WALLACE avoided the move in time with STEVEN’s shout._

Steven mouthed something - I could not hear him over the din, but I could make out his words on his lips - and I found my body just responding to his words. “Duck!” he shouted. Less than a second later, an object whooshed toward where my head was only moments before. I remained under the table until Steven managed to help me out.

\-----0-0-0-----

“That was quite a scene there,” said Professor Kukui. “What was going on?”

About an hour after the disastrous panel, Steven and I were having dinner with Professor Kukui’s at his favorite malasada place. Norman Takahashi, who had been talking to Kukui earlier today, joined us. Wallace, Norman, and I had previously met Kukui through video chat, as he had helped us with creating the plans for the soon-to-be-opened Battle Etxea in Boise. The professor was the founder of the Pokemon League here in Alola, and he was more than happy to help us out with Norman’s and his wife’s Pokemon project.

“Oh, it’s just more drama,” I said to Kukui as I took another bite of the delicious malasada. I really did need the sugar right now, as the stress from the conference and the boycott had led me to me not remembering to eat lunch earlier today. “The major television media outlets in the region that Steven and I live in right now, as well as several social media hotshots, are running this boycott on Sootopolitan tourism. Some of the conference attendees, however, expressed their opinions in quite boorish ways.”

“A boycott, you say?” reacted Kukui. “How come?”

Steven chuckled. “The chair of the anthropology department at my university decided to kidnap me. Thanks to Wallace and Norman, her plan failed. The Sootopolitan government was quite angry at her, especially since she does research on indigenous Sootopolitan culture and has enjoyed special research access. The government of Sootopolis then revoked all her permissions and banned her from even entering Sootopolis. This meant that a few of her research projects could not be completed. She then turned to her friends and the media and complained.”

I decided to add some context to the explanation, provided that Kukui may not know much about our culture in Sootopolis. “I am a descendant of the indigenous Sootopolitan people and one of the archons of the city. Steven is also one of the archons, though he does not advertise it, humble as he is.” 

There was also the issue, or non-issue I should say, that Steven had been able to meet some of the qualifications of the role by marrying into my family - which was and still is a perfectly legal and traditional way to fill one of the qualifications for the role, but is very much looked down in modern mainstream (read: non-Sootopolitans discussing our culture) views on blood purity and all this nonsense. That lecture, however, is for a different time.

“So here’s a summary of the situation,” I continued. “A researcher from outside our culture decides to intentionally beat up and kidnap one of our archons and wonders why our government does not want her to have access to sensitive material as well as to our people.”

“I can see how that can be frustrating,” reflected Kukui.

“Many of us in the other cities of Hoenn were also quite upset,” said Norman. “Steven is also the current Hoenn Regional Champion. The western cities of Petalburg and Rustboro were especially angry about the treatment of our Champion and petitioned the League to take more action. The League managed to draft a strongly-worded letter condemning the attack on Steven, but that is all. Word is that some of the members of the League were quite against even writing the letter.”

“Aren’t you glad that your Pokemon League isn’t quite this convoluted?” I joked to Kukui. “I love battling with my Pokemon, and I enjoy meeting most of the Pokemon trainers in Hoenn, but sometimes this drama and red tape is just too much for me and Steven to bear sometimes.”

“Our Pokemon League has not developed these characteristics yet,” replied Kukui, “and thank the Tapus for that. It has been such a challenge even with building the League from the ground up.”

We talked a bit more about our lives. Once we were all done with our malasadas, I thanked Kukui for his time. I had a videoconference with a few other archons in Sootopolis to talk about the latest boycott. Steven was excused, and thank goodness - this man works too much. He needs to relax sometime.

After bidding goodbye to my husband and my friends, I went to a secure place to begin the videoconference.

\-----0-0-0-----

The videoconference ended up being 5 hours long. Steven and I have messaged each other a few times during the videoconference, so I knew that he was at our hotel room. When I got to the room, I opened the door slowly. As I expected, Steven was sound asleep. 

Beldum, the one who we had found neglected in a certain anthropology professor’s lab, woke up and shuddered. However, once it looked at the entrance and realized that it was me who entered the room, it quietly floated over. I gave it a gentle rub on its head. This Beldum has not been fond of Poke Balls and preferred to follow Steven around wherever he goes.

I turned on the small lamp light by the desk. It seemed like Steven had done a little bit of shopping and walking around during the time that I was at the videoconference. There was a new pair of folded swim trunks with a Milotic pattern in front. The note on top of it said, in my husband’s elegant hand, “For my most precious Stone. - Steven”

Awh. How cute.

There were a few extra Poke Balls on the desk as well, right next to the brochure on Alola’s caves and canyons and one on the newly-opened Pokemon Urban Safari of Alola. The brochures were held down to the table with a heavy metal anklet with a few crystals on it but spaces for more. Perhaps it was part of the spelunking tradition of Alola? I would have to ask Steven when he wakes up.

I quickly prepared myself for bed and then snuggled into the sheets right next to Steven. He surely was sleeping deeply today. I kissed him gently on the cheek and then closed my own eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for your time. I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
